1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material exhibiting apparatus in which an image taken by a video camera and character are displayed on a display screen of a video image reproducing unit in an overlapped state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manuscript or an object placed on a stage is taken by a video camera in conventional material exhibiting apparatuses. An image of material or object is displayed on a display screen of a video image reproducing unit on the basis of an obtained image signal. A predetermined display area is fixedly set so as to correspond to the display screen. A character display signal for displaying a character at a display location designated by a section of the display area is synchronized with horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals together with the image signal, so that a predetermined character such as arrow is displayed on the display screen displaying the image in an overlapped state. In this case, the material is pointed out by the arrow on the display screen, for example.
However, the display area is fixedly set to correspond to the display screen and divided equally both in the horizontal and vertical directions so that the display location for the character is designated. When the display location of the character is changed from one to another on the display screen, the character is moved sequentially for every divided section on the basis of horizontal and vertical character display location designation signals supplied to a controller. The display area is divided into 24 sections in the horizontal direction and 12 sections in the vertical direction, for example. Accordingly, the arrow on display is moved in a stepwise manner. Particularly when moved obliquely, the arrow zigzags, resulting in an unnatural feeling. Furthermore, the display location of the character is limited by the number of divided sections. Consequently, the usability of the material exhibiting apparatus is reduced.